claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Claymore
Re-titling section 2 Section 2 is currently titled "attack styles," with the options being offensive and defensive. I suggest changing it to "combat styles" as that would avoide the oxymoronic "defensive attack"--Nkuzmik 22:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead and do it. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 13:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) just in case this isn't wanted in the article (as it is messy): However, there's some with both offensive and defensive abilities (as all abilities are based on yoki amount/power and not the type of warrior): Helen, an offensive type, is seemingly able to regenerate (see abilities in the Helen Article for the source). Rafaela, an offensive type, is able to regenerate (back Claymore body parts, not merely human body parts), according to Rubel. (see abilities in the Rafaela Article for the source). Galatea, a defensive type, uses her yoki to enhance her offensive power, her strength, as she says to Dauf, ~"The rate at which my yoki rises is the highest of all the warriors". (source needed, it's during her battle with Dauf after Clare went to go get jean, during the Witches Maw section/arc/chapters) Audrey, a defensive type, has her Gentle Sword sword technique, which usually only offensive warriors have. Undine, probably originally a defensive type based on her past, uses her yoki to keep her muscles bulked up for more offensive power, strength, at least while in public and in battles. Priscilla, if she's a defensive type, used her yoki to bulk up her muscles too (like Undine), giving us the near Awakened "Orcish" Claymore Priscilla. Deneve, after the Pieta battle, seems to really increase her offensive power, strength, as well as learning to use dual (two) swords (in "Undine's memory", aka like Undine had used two swords). Note: these below are not Claymores Priscilla, if she's an offensive type, is obviously able to regenerate extremely well as an Awakened. Though, as a Claymore, the manga never shown whether Priscilla could regenerate or not. Of course most of the Awakened Beings, and the three Abyssal Ones can regenerate, even if they are offensive types. Even Rigardo and Dauf are able to regenerate. Rigardo isn't able to regenerate in the short time-frame of a battle, however he is able to regenerate (unless it is just healing and reattachment. need to go back and examine that special-extra chapter showing Priscilla devouring a 4th town in the north land and easily defeating Rigardo and Dauf) as his battle with Priscilla happened before the Pieta battle. update about Dauf: of what can be seem, he's missing his left arm and maybe his left leg. The missing left arm is seen, but it's in at least two pieces (arm and elbow?). So, whether he can simply reattach it or if regeneration is also needed is unknown. Since it is unknown about whether his left leg is severed off or not, is not clear whether regeneration or just reattachment was used if he is even missing his left leg or not. In the later pics of this extra-special chapter, Rigardo has his missing left arm back and it seems both legs back as well. It seems like he is getting and maybe standing up though as well. Lastly, there's also the Abyss Feeders/Eaters whom can regenerate extremely well (seemingly equally to Priscilla's own regenerative abilities), despite being extremely offensively powerful as well (able to change their body parts into weapons like Isley does with his arms). HegemonKhan 04:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Adding the twins Even though they haven't been formally named, we should probably add the awakened twins to the list. And get them their own page(s).ZeroSD 06:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC)